1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric can opener including a toothed wheel adapted to be operated by an electric motor for rotating a can and a cutter for opening the can during rotation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electric can openers for use on a kitchen table or dresser require no small space for taking the opener into keeping when it is not in use. Therefore, although the opener does not present serious problems in a kitchen with a large space, the users in a small kitchen may be inconvenienced when finding the keeping space. Another type of commercially available electric opener is that used in suspension from a fixed object such as a hanged sideboard. Where the sideboard is located at a relatively higher level and within the arm's length of all users, the opener installed to such a sideboard is not only convenient for use, but provides a sufficient space therebelow to be used for other kitchen work when the opener is not in use. However, if the users are quite different in their statures, a person of small height may find it impossible to reach the opener at such a level, requiring a stool therefor. Also, if an opener is suspended from a sideboard located at a low level, the kitchen worker may be disturbed thereby or beat her head against it when doing a work other than opening a can.